


What should have been said

by Lexa4ever



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa4ever/pseuds/Lexa4ever
Summary: My take on what should 've happened between Kara and Lena in the season 5 premiere with Lena learning the truth.(italics are dialogue)





	What should have been said

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE EPISODE DONT READ AND IF YOU'RE NOT A SUPERCORP SHIPPER  
Also, my first supercorp fanfic. I want to ignore Lena's revenge storyline for this fanfic.  
I DONT OWN SUPERGIRL THAT PRIVILEGE BELONGS TO THE CW. SHOW DIALOGUE WAS FOUND ON  
“Supergirl (2015) s05e01 Episode Script: SS.” Springfield! Springfield!, https://www.springfieldspringfield.co.uk/view_episode_scripts.php?tv-show=supergirl-2015&episode=s05e01.

**Kara POV**

I was terrified of telling Lena the truth because of all the pain her family caused and Eve. I can't bring myself to inflict more pain on her. She is my best friend, and I can be just kara Danvers, not supergirl. But I'm not only terrified of telling her I'm Supergirl but that I'm in love with her. She has been, therefore, me through so much and, this might destroy our relationship.

(At the banquet)

I wish I were anywhere, but here I need to be out there looking for MIdnight. I turn around. I look up and see Lena on the balcony, and I know this is my only chance to tell her, or I will never tell her. As I am heading up the stairs, my heart is pounding, and I can't think straight. Then I see her in this beautiful red dress and all I can think about how me telling her the truth is going to hurt her and me. I say_ Lena What are you doing back here? **Okay, you caught me. It was supposed to be a surprise, but I'm the one who's going to introduce you. I couldn't miss an opportunity to tell the world how wonderful you are.**No, no, I Lena, I can't let you do this - I don't deserve it.** Are you kidding me? Me more than anyone knows how much you deserve it. I saw how you risked your life to expose Lex's crimes.** I'm Supergirl. _The look on her face said it all I try to explain, but I'm in tears. _ I've always been Supergirl. I should've told you so long ago, and I know that. But I just kept making excuses because you've been hurt so many times, and I convinced myself that I was protecting you. And then one day, you were so angry with me, with Supergirl. But you still loved Kara. I just kept thinking if I could be Kara, just Kara, that I could keep you as a friend. _ I take a breath _ I was selfish and scared, and I didn't want to lose you, so I kept pretending, and I never stopped. Every time I kept my secret from you, I wasn't protecting you, I was hurting you, just like everyone else, and I am so, so sorry. I am so sorry. Please say something. _And she does by her walking away tells me I just lost my best friend. I prepare myself for the backlash that is to come. But it doesn't she goes up and says.

**Lena POV**

My best friend has been lying to me for so long, and she didn't even tell me who she was my evil psychotic brother lex did. She knows how important the truth is to me, and she has been lying to me for so long. She not only broke my trust but broke my heart, know I have to present this award to her. Before lex told me who she was I was going to tell her I was in love with her at Game night but how could I. Know her I am at the podium I want to hurt her the way she hurt me but I can't because a part of me still loves but here I am. **_The world is full of liars. __People who hide things from us.__People who manipulate and control us. __I should know. __Some of the best liars in the world are members of my own family._**  
** _But in my life, there was someone who always reminded me that truth was the better way. __And she is the person we are here tonight to celebrate. __Kara Danvers. __The truth isn't easy. __It's certainly not for the faint of heart. __But it is something that Kara, as a journalist, has pursued relentlessly every day. __And because she's so good at it, she makes it look easy. __We sometimes forget that she's just like us. __But forging a path to the truth isn't a piece of cake. __It's more like climbing a mountain. __It's arduous and painful at times, and, just like us, Kara can sometimes slip. __But she always gets back up and pulls through in the end. __And we're always better for her efforts. __So, thank you, Kara, for reminding us that the truth is essential even__ when it's not still easy to accept. _**As she walks up to receive her award, I pull her into a hug and tell her. **_Kara. You will always be my best friend. _**Then all of a sudden, the lights go out, and I hear Alex say to J'onn to _Led her way from the civilians_. Then Kara starts to pull me in another direction. We make it to the staircase. I stop her and say** _I guess that's your cue, Supergirl. _**She whips off her glasses, and something different happens instead of changing her suit materializes. She Exclaims _Pants! _ With a smile on her face, she takes off to the battle.

**KARA POV**

After my battle with Midnight instead of going to the Alien bar with everyone, I decided to fly to Lena and give her the super watch, so whenever she needs me, I'm only ever two clicks away. As I land on her balcony, I see her in casual clothes. _Lena, I can't tell you how much it means to me that you were there tonight, that you're even willing to talk to me at all. _As I expected, her response was **_Thank you for telling me the truth, but Kara, things can't be like they were before. _**_**Do you understand? There can be no more secrets between us - I have to be in on everything.** You will be. That's why__ I'm here. You know everything now. _I give her the watch and say _And if you ever need me, all you have to do is call._ As I turn away to fly away, she tells me to wait.

**LENA POV**

I realize this may be my only chance to tell her how I feel so I ask her to wait_, **Kara, I have to tell you something. I knew you were supergirl lex told me he showed me a video he put together where you are using your powers as supergirl. I'm hurt that you didn't tell me, but I need to tell you something before you go. Or instead, you tell me something I want to know why you just wanted to be kara with me.**_She responds with_ Lena; I wanted to be myself with you, not supergirl, not a reporter, not a sister but my own person, and when I,m with you, I feel like I don't have to be anyone but myself. So_ I tell her**_ Kara no matter what, you will always be just kara to me, no one else. As I said there should be no more secrets between us, I want you to know Kara I am deeply and madly in love with you and I don't know_ _if _** I never finish because all of a sudden I feel her lips on my mine and slowly but surely her tongue is begging for entrance I give it to her and soon we're battling for dominance. I finally break away due to the lack of oxygen, and like and little school girls, we're both blushing and smiling like idiots._ I have been in love with for the longest time Lena that you have made me so happy I could burst with happiness._

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DONT MURDER ME IN THE COMMENTS. BUT PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE AND DISLIKED SO THAT I CAN IMPROVE IN THE FUTURE. AND WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO CONTINUE?


End file.
